Une vie après la mort
by baka-shirooo
Summary: Il était une fois, un homme courageusement amoureux d'une femme fière et forte. Cette femme lui avait offert la plus belle chose au monde. Ce fut le seul moment, après sa mort, où il fut heureux. Très heureux. Il essayait tant bien que mal d'arranger les choses entre eux, mais plus il y mettait du sien, plus la situation empirait. Et elle ne l'aidait pas du tout. /texte réécrit/


Hello !

J'enchaîne les publications, pas que pour vous dire que je suis vraiment là, de retour. A vrai dire, j'ai longuement réfléchi au fait de publier ce qui était un OS à la base que j'ai changé en histoire à plusieurs chapitres. Je ne l'ai pas encore totalement réécrite, mais j'ai un grand avancement là dessus : environ une quinzaine de chapitres déjà écrit, avec des scènes supprimées, d'autres ajoutées...ENFIN BREF une vraie réécriture quoi.

De base, cet OS se nommait "Namida no Regret" et faisait 10K de mots si je me souviens bien et bon, en la relisant, il y avait beaucoup de choses qui me déplaisait dont le fil rouge qui n'était pas complet, voir flou à la mort. Donc j'ai tout réécrit ! Un jour je vous laisserais faire un comparatif !

Enfin bref, trêve de bavardages, je vais vous laisser découvrir le prologue et cette histoire sous un tout nouvel angle !

Les personnages et l'univers de _Katekyo Hitman Reborn !_ appartiennent à Amano Akira.

_Pairing_ : Lal - Colonnello

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les journées se ressemblaient toutes pour lui. Il se levait avec peine, une femme différente de la veille dormant encore à ses côtés. Il prenait son petit café, assit sur une chaise dans son balcon. La légère brise matinale lui caressait le visage et le rafraîchissait. Fait est de constater qu'il n'arrivait pas à garder une femme à ses côtés pendant plus de deux petites heures. Cela le rendait fou. Il n'arrivait plus à dormir sur ses deux oreilles tant ça le perturbait.

Certes, il était encore un jeune homme très mignon, il ne ressentait pas le besoin de se caser. Même s'il le voulait, il ne le pourrait pas. Toutes ces femmes n'étaient pas comme elle. Croiser son regard dur, vif et déterminé a été la plus belle erreur de toute sa vie. Il pouvait faire n'importe quoi pour l'oublier, rien n'y faisait.

Plusieurs de ses conquêtes lui avait fait savoir, avant, pendant et après coït qu'il était vraiment très beau. Qu'il était mignon, qu'elles adoraient ses muscles apparents, la blondeur de ses cheveux, sa mâchoire carrée et d'autres choses qu'il n'avait pas écouté. Certainement, il n'en savait rien. Si vraiment il avait cette fameuse carrure de mannequin, pourquoi lui résistait-elle ? Non. La vrai question était : pourquoi ne le voyait-elle que comme un gamin insupportable qu'elle a eu sous son aile il fut un temps ?

Bon il a toujours vu que les filles le regardait beaucoup, mais cela n'était pas une raison pour être aussi volage. Si ?

Verde lui avait un jour affirmé, alors qu'il ne lui avait absolument rien demandé et qu'il se faisait chier durant une des nombreuses réunions entre « Arcobaleno » -un vrai calvaire, soit dit en passant, quelle idée de se réunir entre personnes anciennement maudites- :

« C'est parce que le pourcentage de femmes dans le monde est supérieur à ceux des hommes que tu te retrouve chaque jour avec une femme différente et qui ne se ressemblent absolument pas ».

Il fut tellement stupéfait qu'il en oublia de lui notifier d'aller se faire foutre. Cela ne fut tout de même pas surprenant.

Parfois, il lui arrivait de prendre des décisions vraiment stupides. C'était assez rare, mais lorsqu'il le faisait, il était généralement accompagné de son pote Reborn, un grand fouteur de merde, vicelard et toujours en costard. Et encore, il le considérait comme un pote que lorsque l'alcool coulait à flot et qu'il se laissait guider par cette boisson du diable. S'il faisait pas preuve de mauvaise fois, il aurait clairement associé la création de cette boisson à ce démon de Reborn. Le reste du temps, ils se lançaient des piques, des insultes et parfois des couteaux quand le ton montait un peu trop. Pourtant, il pouvait s'entre-tuer, il savait pertinemment qu'il pouvait compter sur lui en cas de besoin. Ils se connaissaient depuis suffisamment longtemps pour partager des choses intimes et futiles. « Secret » ne faisait pas partit de leur dictionnaire.

Et se retrouver dans une boite de strip-tease ne faisait pas partit du plan de la soirée. Pour il ne savait quelle raison, Reborn l'emmena dans cette boite réputée pour avoir de très belles danseuses. Il ne voulait pas y aller, il n'était pas d'humeur. L'idée de s'isoler et de dormir une nuit entière lui avait caressé l'esprit. Mais non, Reborn lui avait fait rappeler qu'il lui était redevable en plus d'avoir bêtement perdu à pierre-feuille-ciseaux.

D'ailleurs, il avait l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'être aussi tête en l'air.

Heureux de l'avoir dans sa poche, Reborn lui lançait un regard complice, cette lueur sadique dans ses yeux qui le caractérisait tant. Il lui tendit un verre de tequila non dilué, digne, tandis qu'une danseuse lui défaisait sa cravate.

Une autre femme à moitié vêtue, se rapprocha de celui-ci à pas de félins, accentuant ses déhanchés. Des formes généreuses qu'elle avait. Un regard rempli de désirs aussi. Il la trouva bien inconsciente. Ou bien courageuse. L'aura malfaisante que dégageait Reborn faisait fuir toutes les personnes raisonnables. En bon tueur à gages qu'il était, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de baisser sa garde, même lorsqu'il se trouvait être dans une période de détente.

Ce mec qu'il considérait à moitié comme un ami était sadique et malade. Elle pourrait se trouver chanceuse si jamais elle se trouvait être une grande adepte de sadomasochisme.

Il n'empêche que l'ex militaire qu'il était se sentait mal à l'aise. Non pas que voir des femmes nues le dérangeait. Loin de ça. Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à s'amuser, même s'il sentait les regards des danseuses sur lui. Il avala d'une traite son verre et eut une pensée soudaine :

« Dommage, Fon n'est pas là. »

Ce coincé du cul comme il l'aimait l'appeler. Il n'en doutait pas une seconde du contraire, mais l'entendre cracher sur le comportement indécent de Reborn l'aurait bien fait rire. Mais la dure réalité le rattrapa bien vite ; il était seul, Reborn l'ayant lâchement abandonné pour s'adonner à des plaisirs égoïstes.

Qui sait ce qu'il se passerait s'il ne bougeait pas ses fesses pour bondir hors de cet endroit. Le blond voulut se lever et partir sans aucune retenue hors de l'établissement. Reborn payera son verre.

Cependant, deux mains attrapèrent ses épaules carrés, remontant jusque sa nuque. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à jouer.

"Où est-ce que tu comptais t'enfuir, dis moi ?", lui susurra sensuellement à l'oreille une des nombreuses danseuses.

Ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à son torse.

"Tu n'as pas encore vu notre show spécial...reste donc..."

Il se tourna pour se retrouver face à une femme deux fois plus petite que lui en taille mais qui devait avoir son âge à peu près, une brune aux yeux verts. Elle lui offrait un sourire mi-amusé et mi-timide. Techniquement, il n'avait pas envie de rester, de plus il avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose, voire de faire quelque chose d'important.

Jouant la carte de l'impassibilité et de la froideur, il attrapa les poignets de la danseuse et retira ses mains de son torse. Elle émit un petit rire coquin tout en se rapprochant de lui. Durant les interminables réflexions de l'homme, elle le fit s'asseoir et s'installa sur ses genoux, lui caressant le cou. Il frissonna tout en la toisant. Elle ne souriait pas. Elle le dévorait littéralement du regard. Ce n'était pas qu'un simple caprice de sa part. Cette fille le voulait vraiment.

Elle glissa dans sa poche un papier et elle se releva rejoindre sa barre de pole-dance. Il fouilla alors dans sa poche et défroissa le papier. Une adresse, un numéro de chambre.

Finalement cette journée se terminera comme toutes les autres.

* * *

Et voilà ! Je suis vraiment contente de vous faire lire cette nouvelle histoire pas si nouvelle que ça. Vraiment, j'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis là dessus, parce que vraiment, j'aime ce couple et travailler avec eux c'est grave un plaisir !

En espérant que ce prologue vous ai plu ! N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner vos avis !

Merci de m'avoir lue ! bye bye


End file.
